Unlimited Love
by Dhyun628
Summary: Pertemuan tidak sengaja Daehyun dengan seorang anak yang menderita tunawicara membawanya kembali bertemu dengan Youngjae seseorang yang sangat di cintainya. Kisah cinta keduanya yang dulunya penuh dengan kebahagiaan tiba-tiba kandas karena perbedaan sifat yang membuat ayah Youngjae tidak menyukai Daehyun.. [Daejae - Daehyun - Youngjae - Yaoi (slight Hunhan - Sehun - Luhan)
1. Chapter 1

**UNLIMITED LOVE**

Cast:

Jung Daehyun

x

Yoo Youngjae

...

Note:

Huruf **bold** adalah bahasa isyarat dan huruf _italic_ adalah flashback

...

-Typo Bertebaran-

-Enjoy-

Seorang anak perempuan terlihat sedang mengejar seekor kelinci yang terus berlarian takut di tangkap anak itu dan tanpa anak itu sadari jika dia sudah berada di tengah jalan beruntung kendaraan yang berlewat tidak terlalu ramai

Ciiittt

Anak perempuan itu jatuh terduduk dia terkejut saat menoleh dan mobil yang tiba-tiba sudah berhenti dengan jarak yang sangat dekat dengan dirinya

"Astaga"

Seorang pria memekik terkejut jantungnya berdetak cepat dia hampir saja menabrak seorang anak kecil beruntung mobil yang dibawanya melaju dengan kecepan sedang hingga dia bisa menginjak rem tepat waktu. Pria itu turun dari mobilnya dia berlari dan membantu anak itu berdiri

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pria itu halus matanya menelusuri badan anak itu berniat memeriksa jika tidak ada luka sedikit pun

**"Aku baik-baik saja"** anak itu menjawab dengan gerakan tangannya membuat sang pria mengerutkan dahinya saat anak perempuan itu menjawab dengan bahasa isyrat

**"Kau tidak bisa bicara?**" balas pria itu dengan gerakan tangannya kebetulan dia juga mengusainya

Anak itu terlihat terkejut matanya bulatnya terlihat berbinar saat tahu pria di depannya bisa mengerti apa yang coba dia katakan dan juga bisa menggunakan bahasa isyarat yang sehari-hari dia gunakan bersama ibunya

Pria itu tertawa melihat ekspresi lucu anak itu dia mengusap kepalanya dan mencubi pipinya merasa gemas sendiri

**"Ahjussi mengerti apa yang coba aku katakan?"** anak itu bertanya

**"Iya aku sering bertemu dengan anak seperti mu.. jadi apa kau terluka?"**

Anak itu menunjukan telapak tangan kirinya yang terlihat mengeluarkan darah mungkin tadi dia terduduk dan tangannya yang menompang dirinya bergesekan dengan aspal. Pria itu menggiring anak kecil itu di taman yang penuh dengan anak kecil bermain dan mendudukan di bangku yang tidak diduduki siapa pun

**"Duduk disini sebetar ahjussi akan mengambil obat di mobil dan mengobatimu"**

Anak perempuan itu mengangguk dan pria itu segera bergegas berlari ke mobilnya, dia meminggirkan mobilnya yang sebelumnya masih terparkir di tengah jalan beruntung jalanan memang sedang sepi hari itu

Pria itu keluar dari mobil dengan kotak P3K dan menghampiri anak itu, dia mengeluarkan obat untuk mengobati luka anak itu lalu meminta tangannya **"Tahan ya ini akan terasa sedikit perih"** katanya

Pria itu dengan hati-hati membersihkan luka anak itu dengan kapas yang sudah di berikan alkohol sebelumnya setelah itu dia memberikan obat merah dan membungkus lukanya

**"Sudah selesai. Apa kau tidak kesakitan?"** tanyanya pria itu heran karena anak itu hanya meringis tanpa menangis kesakitan

**"Sakit tapi kata umma aku tidak boleh menangis dan harus kuat"** bahasa isyarat anak itu terlihat membanggakan dirinya membuat pria itu tertawa

**"Kau anak yang hebat. Siapa namamu?"**

**"Aku Hana"** anak itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri

**"Hana. Nama yang cantik seperti orangnya"** anak itu tersenyum mendapat pujian dari pria di depannya

**"Gomawo ahjussi sudah mengobati luka Hana"**

**"Sama-sama. Jadi dimana ibumu?"** pria itu melihat kesegala arah mencoba melihat jika ada yang mengenali anak itu

**"Umma berada dirumah aku sendirian bermain di taman ini"**

Sontak jawaban anak itu membuat sang pria melebarkan matanya **"Jadi kau kesini sendirian?"**

**"Iya rumahku berada disana jadi umma tidak akan khawatir jika aku bermain kemari" **anak itu menunjuk rumah kecil yang tidak jauh dari taman

**"Kalau begitu ayo pulang ahjussi akan mengantarmu"**

Pria itu mengadahkan tangannya dan langsung di sambut Hana dengan antusias. Mereka berdua berjalan ke rumah yang di tunjuki anak saat sudah dekat pria itu melihat seseorang sedang menyirami tanaman sambil membelakangi pagar rumah, dia membuka pagar rumah itu dan menyapa seorang pria yang berbadan lebih kecil darinya

"Selamat siang"

Pria berbadan kecil itu menoleh seketika mata keduanya melebar dan tubuh mereka sama-sama kaku saat melihat siapa orang yang berdiri dihadapan mereka

"Youngjae?"

"Da-Daehyun"

Ucap keduanya hampir bersamaan. Hana tiba-tiba melepas tangan Daehyun -pria yang tadi mengantarnya- dan berlari memeluk pinggang Youngjae

**"Ahjussi dia umma ku"** kata anak itu menunjuk Youngjae

Pria tan itu menatap dalam Youngjae dan Hana bergantian pantas saja dia seperti familiar dengan tatapan serta senyum anak itu

"Hana.. Dia anakmu?"

Youngjae mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Daehyun dia menatap pria itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Antara tatapan rindu, sedih dan penuh penyesalan

Kilasan masa lalu seolah terputar diotak mereka seperti kaset rusak.. Apa ini semacam takdir mereka kembali bertemu setelah sekian lama kedua terpisah...

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC?**


	2. Chapter 2

UNLIMITED LOVE

Cast:

Jung Daehyun

x

Yoo Youngjae

...

Note:

Huruf **bold** adalah bahasa isyarat dan huruf _italic_ adalah flashback

...

-Typo Bertebaran-

-Enjoy-

_

Previous

"Youngjae?"

"Da-Daehyun"

Ucap keduanya hampir bersamaan. Hana tiba-tiba melepas tangan Daehyun -pria yang tadi mengantarnya- dan berlari memeluk pinggang Youngjae

"**Ahjussi dia umma ku**" kata anak itu menunjuk Youngjae

Pria tan itu menatap dalam Youngjae dan Hana bergantian pantas saja dia seperti familiar dengan tatapan serta senyum anak itu

"Hana.. Dia anakmu?"

Youngjae mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Daehyun dia menatap pria itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Antara tatapan rindu, sedih dan penuh penyesalan

Kilasan masa lalu seolah terputar diotak mereka seperti kaset rusak.. Apa ini semacam takdir mereka kembali bertemu setelah sekian lama kedua terpisah

_

Daehyun tersenyum melihat penampilan Youngjae yang masih sama seperti dulu begitu pula dengan pria manis itu, dia terus memperhatikan penampilan Daehyun yang sangat berubah dari yang terakhir kalinya mereka bertemu rambutnya sekarang berubah menjadi dark brown dan tidak ada lagi tindikan di kedua telinganya

Keduanya terdiam saling menatap kedalam mata masing-masing hingga akhrinya Youngjae memutuskan kontak mereka lebih dulu saat tangan Hana menarik bajunya dan menunjuk perban di tangannya, Youngjae terkejut melihat itu dia berjongkok dan bertanya dengan bahasa isyarat

"**Apa yang terjadi tanganmu?**"

Sebelum Hana menjawab Daehyun sudah lebih dulu menjelaskan secara detail dari awal "Dia mengejar kelinci sampai tidak sadar jika sudah di tengah jalan dan aku hampir saja menabraknya jika tidak aku tidak mengijak rem tepat waktu"

Jawaban jujur Daehyun membuat Youngjae membulatkan matanya terkejut, dia kembali menatap putrinya dan memberikan anaknya penjelasan

"**Hana umma sudah mengingatkan hati-hati jika bermain kan bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padamu?**"

"**Maafkan Hana umma**" anak itu menundukan kepalanya menyesal

Daehyun tersenyum lalu mendekati keduanya "Sudahlah lagipula dia tidak apa-apa yang harus minta maaf disini adalah aku karenaku tangannya terluka"

Youngjae kembali menatap Daehyun lalu berdiri "Maaf merepotkanmu dan terima kasih sudah mengobati tangan Hana juga mengantarnya pulang"

"Tidak masalah itu adalah salah tugasku" ujar Daehyun membuat Youngjae menyeritkan dahinya tidak mengerti maksud pria itu "Apa kau tidak mempersilahkan aku masuk? Aku tamu kan"

"Ah maaf silahkan masuk aku akan membuatkanmu teh" Youngjae kikuk

Daehyun terkekeh "Aku hanya bercanda saja Youngjae-ah tidak perlu seperti itu. Aku masih ada yang harus diurus jadi lain kali saja"

"Baiklah"

"Apa kau tidak keberatan jika nanti aku datang lagi dan bermain bersama Hana?" tanya Daehyun

Pertanyaan Daehyun cukup membuat Youngjae terkejut dia tidak percaya apa yang pria itu katakan, dia terdiam sebelum kembali Daehyun menyadarkannya

"Youngjae?" Daehyun menggerakan tangannya di depan pria manis itu

"Y-ya itu tidak masalah jika Hana mau tapi apa kau tidak risih?"

Daehyun mengerutkan dahinya "Kenapa aku harus risih?" tanyanya

"Karena keadaan Hana mungkin saja kau nanti akan malu" lirih Youngjae

"Tidak aku sudah biasa bermain dengan anak seperti Hana" ucap Daehyun tersenyum dia lalu berjongkok di depan Hana

"**Apa nanti Hana mau bermain dengan ahjussi?**" tanya Daehyun dengan bahasa isyaratnya

"**Hana mau ahjussi**" dia mengangguk antusias selama ini tidak ada yang ingin bermain dengannya mereka semua menjauh karena kondisinya jadi saat ada yang mengajaknya bermain tentu saja Hana akan sangat senang

"Kau bisa bahasa isyarat?" Youngjae melongo

"Ya aku mempelajarinya cukup lama" jawab Daehyun. Pria itu berdiri dan merogoh ponselnya berdering di dalam saku celanannya "Maaf Youngjae aku harus pergi sekarang"

Daehyun lalu menggerakan tangannya dan pamit pada Hana. Kedua ibu dan anak itu mengangguk sebelum pria tan itu pergi dari sana

Hana menarik baju Youngjae membuat pria manis itu putrinya. Putrinya itu mengatakan sesuatu dengan bahasa isyaratnya yang membuat Youngjae terkejut

"**Daehyun ahjussi sangat baik. Seandainya ahjussi adalah appa Hana pasti Hana akan senang sekali"**

Youngjae menatap putrinya tidak percaya pasalnya dia tahu kalau putrinya memang tidak mudah akrab dengan orang asing tapi Daehyun bisa dengan mudah membuat putri kecilnya menyukainya. Pria manis itu kembali menatap Daehyun yang baru saja menaiki mobilnya ada sesuatu yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya karena perubahan sikap pria tan itu. Pikiran Youngjae tiba-tiba kembali mengingat masa lalu mereka

_Flashback_

_Youngjae berjalan ke taman di belakang kampus yang sepi berniat ingin menemui sang kekasih, matanya melihat seorang pria yang berambut blonde dengan dua tindikan di kedua telinganya sedang asik menghisap rokoknya_

_"Ya kenapa tidak masuk kelas lagi?" seru Youngjae saat duduk di samping pria tan itu_

_Pria tan itu menoleh dia meniup keluar gumpalan asap dari mulutnya sebelum menjawab sang kekasih "Malas"_

_Youngjae memutar matanya dia bosan mendengar jawab itu "Ck jika seperti ini terus bagaimana kau akan lulus Jung Daehyun dan matikan rokoknya"_

_Daehyun menurut dia mematikan rokoknya "Aku akan lulus kau tenang saja"_

_Jung Daehyun adalah seorang berandalan dia hobi sekali berkelahi sedangkan Youngjae adalah mahasiswa berprestasi di kampusnya, mereka tidak sengaja bertemu saat dia menolong Daehyun yang mabuk dan di keroyok orang lain dia membantunya dan mengobati luka pria itu_

_Semenjak itu keduanya semakin dekat Youngjae perlahan mulai mengenali sifat asli Daehyun yang ternyata jauh berbeda dengan yang selama ini dia tunjukan. Youngjae mulai merasakan jika dia mulai menyukai pria tan itu begitu juga sebaliknya_

_Keduanya menjalih hubungan saat Daehyun menyatakan perasaannya dan Youngjae menerimanya, setelah menjadi sepasang kekasih sikap pria itu perlahan berubah tapi dimata orang lain dia masih Daehyun yang sama sehingga banyak yang menyayangkan hubungan kedunya begitu pula ayah Youngjae tapi keduanya seolah tidak peduli dengan semua orang_

_"Kau selalu mengatakan itu tapi kau jarang sekali masuk kelas"_

_"Kan ada kau yang akan mengajarkan aku materi yang dibahas" Daehyun berucap santai membuat Youngjae kesal_

_"Tetap saja kau harus rajin masuk kelas itu adalah salah satu penilaian penting"_

_"Iya aku mengerti.. Mulai minggu depan aku akan rajin masuk kelas"_

_"Kenapa minggu depan? Besok Jung Da.."_

_Ucapan Youngjae tidak di teruskan karena tangan Daehyun sudah menarik tengkuknya berniat mencium bibirnya tapi pria manis itu mendorong wajah kekasihnya menjauh_

_"Nafasmu bau nikotin" cibir Youngjae lalu menyodorkan permen karet mint pada Daehyun_

_Pria tan itu kesal karena ciumannya di tolak, dia mengambil perment karet itu dan mengunyahnya agar bau rokoknya bisa hilang_

_"Ck bagaimana bisa aku punya kekasih sepertinya" cibir Youngjae dengan nada pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar kekasihnya_

_Daehyun menoleh "Kau mau tahu jawabannya"_

_Youngjae menoleh "Apa?" tanyanya ketus_

_"Karena sejak awal Yoo Youngjae sudah terjerat dalam pesonaku dan dia tidak bisa lagi keluar hingga dia terlanjur mencintaiku begitu dalam" Daehyun berucap dengan wajah kian mendekat pada Youngjae_

_Pria manis itu menatap kekasihnya dengan wajah kesalnya "Entah kenapa mendengar jawabanmu membuatku semakin kesal saja"_

_Pria itu hanya tertawa dia semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka membuat Youngjae menutup matanya, dengan jahil Daehyun mengunyah permen karet itu dan membetuk balon lalu memecahkannya tepat di bibir Youngjae_

_Daehyun tertawa saat Youngjae membuka matanya dan mengerutkan bibirnya, kekasihnya itu semakin terlihat kesal karena ulahnya_

_"Apa bau rokoknya masih terasa?" tanya Daehyun dengan senyum jahilnya_

_"Ish kau.. dasar menyebalkan" ucap Youngjae sambil membersihkan bibirnya dari sisa permen karet_

_"Ayo pulang"_

_Youngjae menatap bingung kekasihnya "Hgn pulang? Tumben.. ini kan masih sore"_

_"Maksudku pergi dari sini. Kita kencan kemana pun kau ingin pergi aku ikut"_

_"Benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo kita ke toko buku" Youngjae langsung berdiri dan menarik tangan kekasihnya_

_"Ya Yoo Youngjae kenapa toko buku" seru Daehyun tapi pasrah saja tangannya di tarik Youngjae_

_Flashback End_

...

3 hari kemudian

Youngjae yang sudah rapi memakai kemeja putih dan celana kain siap akan berangkat kerja masih berkutat di dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan putrinya beruntung jam masih menunjukan pukul 9 jadwalnya mengajar masih 1 jam lagi jadi dia masih sempat memandikan sang putri dan memasakkannya makanan

Hana duduk diam di meja makan sambil bertongka dagu menatap ibunya dan memainkan kakinya yang kecilnya

Tok..tok..tok

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar membuat Youngjae menoleh, pria manis itu mengisyaratkan anaknya untuk membuka pintu. Hana menurut berjalan membuka pintu dan melihat siapa yang datang bertamu matanya membulat senang saat tahu siapa yang datang dia langsung membuka pintu rumahnya lebar-lebar

"**Pagi Hana**" sapa Daehyun penuh senyum dia berjongkok di depan anak itu

"**Pagi. Apa ahjussi datang untuk mengajak Hana bermain?"** Hana bertanya dengan mata berbinar. Dia senang pria tan itu benar-benar datang lagi

"**Tentu kan ahjussi sudah janji pada Hana"**

**"Yang di belakang ahjussi itu apa?**"

Hana penasaran dia mencoba melihat dengan menggeser tubuhnya ke kiri tapi di tubuh Daehyun yang besar menghalanginya, Hana tidak menyerah dia mencoba bergeser ke kanan tapi pria itu melakukan hal sama berulang-ulang hingga membuat anak itu mengerutkan bibirnya kesal

Daehyun tertawa lalu mencubit pelan pipi Hana gemas lalu mengeluarkan boneka kelinci dari balik tubuhnya dan memberikannya pada Hana

**"Ini untuk Hana ahjussi?"**

**"Iya. Apa Hana suka?"**

Hana mengangguk senang "_Gomawo ahjussi"_

"Daehyun?"

Pria tan itu menoleh ke dalam saat namanya di panggil, dia berdiri dan tersenyum canggung "Maaf aku datang terlalu pagi"

"Tidak apa aku hanya terkejut saja. mari masuk" ajak Youngjae

"**Umma.. Daehyun ahjussi memberikanku boneka ini**" Hana menunjukan bonekanya pada Youngjae, pria manis itu tersenyum manis dan mengusap rambut anaknya

"**Hana suka?"**

**"Sangat suka umma"**

Youngjae menatap Daehyun "Gomawo tapi seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot memberikan boneka ini pada Hana"

"Tidak apa kemarin aku mampir di toko mainan dan melihat boneka ini, kupikir Hana pasti senang berhubung dia hampir kecelakan karena mengejar kelinci" ujar Daehyun penuh canda

Pria manis itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya ikut tersenyum "Kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah. Apa kau akan pergi?" tanya Daehyun melirik penampilan Youngjae

"Aku akan pergi kerja jadwal mengajarku 10"

"Mengajar? Kau seorang guru?"

Youngjae mengangguk "Aku mengajar di sekolah dasar"

"Jika kau mengajar lalu Hana bagaimana?" tanya Daehyun penasaran

"Aku akan membawa Hana tapi jika dia tidak ingin aku biasa menitipkannya pada kenalanku"

Daehyun mengangguk mengerti "Jadi hari ini apa kau akan membawa Hana?"

"Tidak dia tidak mau ikut jadi aku akan menitipkannya"

Hana menarik perhatian keduanya dengan berucap dengan bahasa isyaratnya "_Umma apa Hana bisa bersama ahjussi saja hari ini?_"

"Tidak bisa sayang ahjussi pasti sibuk hari ini"

"Aku bisa menjaga Hana lagi pula hari ini aku sedang free" sahut Daehyun

"Free? Kau bekerja dimana memangnya?" heran Youngjae sebenarnya dari kemarin dia ingin bertanya tapi lupa

"Aku mengelola LSM dan sekolah untuk anak-anak seperti Hana ataupun yang berkebutuhan khusus lainnya. aku juga bisa mengajak Hana bermain dengan anak-anak lain disekolah"

Youngjae terkejut sekarang dia tidak pernah tahu jika Daehyun akan tertarik dengan hal seperti itu meskipun dia tahu dulu orang tua pria itu juga mengelola yayasan panti asuhan tapi dia tidak pernah melihat jika Daehyun akan terjun juga mewarisi pekerjaan seperti itu

Pria manis itu berpikir sejenak "Boleh saja jika Hana mau dia sedikit susah bersosialisasi dengan orang baru"

"Tenang saja aku bisa mencoba membuat Hana bermain dengan anak seusianya, aku juga akan mengawasinya nanti" Daehyun berucap penuh keyakinan pada Youngjae

Daehyun menepuk pelan pundak Hana dan bertanya "**Apa Hana mau bermain bersama ahjussi hari ini?**"

"**Hana mau**" jawab Hana lalu menatap Youngjae "**Boleh ya umma?**"

"_B_**aiklah tapi Hana tidak boleh nakal dan harus mendengarkan ahjussi ya**"

Mendapat persetujuan ibunya Hana langsung mengangguk pasti dengan senyum lebarnya

Youngjae pergi setelah memberikan pesan pada Daehyun, pria itu menemani Hana memakan sarapan dan bermain dengan permainan yang seadanya

"**Hana ingin apa sekarang**?" Daehyun bertanya karena anak itu sudah terlihat bosan

"**Hana ingin menggambar"**

Hana segera berlari mengacak isi lemari dan mengambil buku gambar dan crayon untuk mewarnai, dia kembali lalu duduk di samping Daehyun yang duduk di karpet

"**Ahjussi sebelah sana dan Hana yang in**i" tunjuk Hana

Keduanya mewarnai buku gambar Hana dengan penuh canda Daehyun sesekali menggoda Hana dengan ikut mewarnai bagian anak itu membuat putri Youngjae itu mengerutkan bibirnya kesal

**"Wuah Hana pintar menggambar ternyata**" Daehyun berkata jujur garis warna Hana lebih rapi dari punyanya

"**Hana memang suka menggambar**" jawab Hana dengan senyuman

"**Ayo kita mewarnai lagi"**

**"Hana bosan ahjussi. Hana ingin bermain diluar"**

Daehyun berpikir sejenak lalu menawarkan pada Hana **"Apa Hana mau ahjussi ajak ke tempat bermain dan bertemu dengan teman-teman seperti Hana?**"

Hana diam tidak merespon di awal lalu dia mendongkak menatap Daehyun "**Hana takut diejek"**

"**Tidak akan sayang mereka juga seperti Hana jadi tidak perlu takut. Bagaimana?**"

"**Baiklah Hana mau**" jawab Hana setelah berpikir cukup lama

Daehyun tersenyum lalu mengajak Hana pergi, pria tan itu mengunci pintu rumah Youngjae dan menyimpan kuncinya sesuai yang di katakan pria manis itu. Daehyun membawa Hana ke tempat bermain mata anak itu berbinar menatap begitu banyak permainan disana, dia menunjuk permainan kuda poni yang berputar

"**Hana mau naik itu ahjussi"**

Daehyun mengangguk "**Ayo kesana**"

Pria tan itu menuruti Hana mood anak itu memang sedang bagus dia sangat menikmati seluruh permainan yang ada disana, terakhir anak itu penasaran dengan mesin box berisi boneka di dalamnya dia melompat-lompat kecil mencoba melihat isinya membuat Daehyun tertawa dengan tingkah Hana dia mengangkat anak itu agar bisa melihat seluruh isinya

"**Kuda poninya lucu"**

**"Hana mau**?" Hana mengangguk menjawab Daehyun

Pria itu menarik tangga untuk Hana dan menuntun anak itu mengambil bonekanya, boneka pertama berhasil di ambil berkat Daehyun tapi Hana masih ingin lagi dia mencoba sendiri untuk mengambil bonekanya dan berhasil. Hana terus mengulanginya hingga dia mendapat 5 boneka dari box itu

"**Sudah? Hana mau lagi?**" tanya Daehyun saat Hana menoleh padanya

"**Sudah ahjussi nanti Hana dimarahi umma**"

Daehyun tertawa saat melihat Hana yang kesusahan menggerakan tangannya karena tupukan boneka yang berada di tangannya

"**Sini bonekanya biar ahjussi yang bawakan**"

Hana menurut dia menyerahkan boneka-bonekanya pada Daehyun

"**Kita makan ya setelah itu ke tempat kerja ahjussi**"

Pria tan itu mengajak Hana makan siang lalu pergi ke sekolah yang kelola olehnya. Saat sampai Daehyun terus mengenggam tangan kecil Hana yang terlihat masih takut melihat banyak orang baru

"**Jangan takut mereka tidak akan mengejek Hana"**

"Daehyun-ah" panggil seorang pria cantik bermata rusa

"Ada apa Luhan hyung?"

"Kau darimana?" tanya Luhan nama pria itu matanya melirik Hana yang bersembunyi di belakang Daehyun "Siapa anak manis itu?"

"Namanya Hana"

"**Hai Hana. Nama ku Luhan opp**a"

"Kau terlalu tua di panggil oppa" cibir Daehyun membuat Luhan menatapnya jengkel

"**Tidak apa Hana.. dia adalah saudara ahjussi"** Daehyun menarik lembut lengan Hana membuat anak itu berdiri di tengah mereka dengan kepala tertunduk

Luhan berjongkok dan mengangkat dagu Hana "**Jangan menunduk sayang. Tidak ada yang perlu Hana takutkan disini mereka adalah teman-teman Hana"**

Hana melirik ke segala arah menatap anak-anak lain yang terlihat bicara menggunakan bahasa isyarat seperti dirinya, Hana menatap Daehyun lalu Luhan "**Mereka seperti Hana?"**

"**Iya. Apa Hana mau mencoba bermain dengan mereka**?" tanya Daehyun

"**Hana mau mencoba bermain dengan mereka**"

Luhan memanggil rekannya dan meminta mengajak Hana bermain setelah membujuk anak itu agar berani, setelah Hana pergi dia kembali menatap Daehyun penuh tanya

"Kau bertemu dengan Hana dimana?"

"Dia putrinya Youngjae. 3 hari aku terlambat karena hampir menabrak Hana lalu aku mengajaknya pulang dan bertemu Youngjae"

"Youngjae.. mantan kekasihmu itu?" Luhan berpikir tapi kemudian dia berseru membuat mereka dilirik beberapa rekannya

"Ya pelankan suaramu" kesal Daehyun sepupunya itu suka sekali membuat heboh tanpa pernah kenal tempat

Luhan tersenyum tiga jari "Maaf aku terkejut. Jadi Hana cupit kalian?"

Daehyun menoleh "Apa maksudmu cupit?"

"Lalu apa ini semacam takdir? Secara tidak sengaja kalian kembali bertemu karena anak Youngjae sendiri" Luhan terdiam dia tiba-tiba terpikir "Apa mungkin Hana anak kalian?"

"Ya jangan sembarangan hyung aku tidak pernah menyentuh Youngjae selain memegang tangannya dan memeluknya" seru Daehyun

"Kelakuanmu saja yang dulu seperti preman tapi menyentuh kekasih sendiri saja tidak berani" cibir Luhan

"Aku tidak mesum seperti kekasih albino mu itu dan Youngjae bukan pria yang halus belaian sepertimu" balas Daehyun

Luhan mencibik kesal tapi dia tidak ingin membalas "Jadi setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Daehyun menatap Luhan bingung "Melakukan apa?"

"Apa kau tidak ingin membuat Youngjae kembali padamu?"

"Hyung.. Youngjae sudah menikah dan lihatlah dia sudah punya anak, aku tidak ingin merusak rumah tangganya"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu tapi aku cukup heran kau bisa dengan gampangnya mengajak Hana ikut denganmu dan kau juga leluasa bisa datang ke rumah Youngjae. Apa kau bertemu dengan suaminya waktu kau datang ke rumahnya?"

Pertanyaan Luhan membuat Daehyun berpikir keras dari kemarin dia tidak pernah melihat suami Youngjae ataupun tanda-tanda suaminya berada disana, melihat Daehyun seperti itu bisa Luhan simpulkan sendiri apa yang tengah terjadi

"Aku tidak bertemu suaminya sejak kemarin" sahut Daehyun

"Apa dirumahnya ada foto mereka bersama?" tanya Luhan seolah detektif

"Tidak. Hana juga tidak pernah membahas soal ayahnya sejak tadi"

"Lihatlah situasinya sekarang Daehyun ada kemungkinan mereka sudah tidak bersama lagi dengan suaminya dan mungkin memang ada sesuatu dulu mengingat kau sendiri yang bilang jika ada yang tidak beres dengan Youngjae saat kalian putus. Dia tiba-tiba meminta putus tanpa ada masalah apapun diantara kalian"

Daehyun terdiam ucapan Luhan memang benar banyak yang janggal saat mereka putus, sifat Youngjae yang tiba-tiba berubah dan meminta mengakhiri hubungan mereka padahal diantara keduanya sama sekali tidak ada masalah apapun. Hatinya terasa seperti di tusuk pisau saat Youngjae tiba-tiba mengabarkan kalau dia akan segera menikah

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
